fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Blaze
Summary Backstory Personality and Appearance Jonathan fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely killing his opponents until his target has been totally disabled and humiliated. He has been shown as being vial, cruel and heartless in most cases. Jonathan is a tall, muscular man with a wild and dark appearance, which fits his personality. He has waist length black hair and blood red eyes. He is usually seen wearing a ragged red over coat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 3-C | 3-A Name: Jonathan Blaze Origin: '''Forgotten Realms '''Classification: Dark One Gender: Male Destructive Capacity: At least Large Star Level (Hits with the force of a Supernova) | Galaxy Level (His Loslassen Release increases his strength and durability so much that he is capable of shattering entire galaxies) | Universe Level (True Celestial Destruction: Vertilgung was capable of completely erasing a Universe which had a diameter of 5.5 trillion light years) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Is capable of casually blitzing people who can run at mach 50) | At least High Hypersonic+ | At least High Hypersonic+ Durability: Large Star Level (Can tank his own hits) |''' '''Galaxy Level | Universe Level (True Celestial Defense: Verteidigung gives his protection from several attacks which are as powerful True Celestial Destruction: Vertilgung) Lifting Strength: Stellar | At least Stellar | Galactic Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Hits with the force of a Supernova) | Galactic (His physical strikes are capable of shattering whole galaxies) | Universal Intelligence: Very High Standard Equipment: Stamina: Infinite Range: Steller | Galactic | Universal Weaknesses: His speed isn’t really on par with his other stats. Personal Statistics Date of Birth: '''September 1 '''Age: 29 years Birthplace: Weight: 127 Kg Height: 6'9" Likes: Fighting Dislikes: Everything Else Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Fighting Values: Nothing much Status: Active Affiliation: Riders of Havoc Powers and Abilities Immortality: Burn him, cut him, slice him and dice him, hell do what ever ya want with him but nothing in the universe would truly be capable of killing him as Death herself has forbid him from dying. Ultimate Regeneration: Jonathan’s ability to regenerate is godly. He has been turn to dust, his body has undergone atomic destruction, his body has been blasted apart by a Hypernova, etc. When damaged to an extreme extent, his body simply disintegrates into nothingness and reconstitutes. Godly Strength: The exact extent is unknown, but Jonathan can physically throw punches with energy output riving a supernova. He can rip apart an entire planet which had a diameter of 100,000 km and gravity 10,000 times that of Earth with utter ease. With his Loslassen Release and True Celestial Form his exact strength isn’t know but it is said that he would be trillions of times stronger. Superhuman Speed: He can move faster than people who can travel at 50 times the speed of sound and is capable of slitting their throats before them even noticing. Gravity Manipulation: The ability to manipulate gravity to an uncertain limit. He has been seen using this ability quite a few times in combat. He is capable of changing the gravity of everything around to be nothing and for it to be 100,000,000 times that of Earth. Worse of all (for his enemies that is) is that he is capable of gravity of everything around to be nothing and for it to be 100,000,000 times that of Earth without it effecting himself. With his Loslassen release and True Celestial Form his Gravity Manipulating powers were increased enough that he was capable of pulling half the universe. Intangibility: While Jonathan hasn’t used this ability much. He has shown that he is capable of using it as he used it to avoid a supernova explosion caused by UY Scuti, a star which is over a billion times larger than the sun. Shadow Manipulation: Manipulation of shadows into physical form, which he can then use however he wishes Shapeshifting: Jonathan can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, many other human forms including little girls, an amorphous mass of darkness, and many other forms. Weather Control: The ability to control the weather to an unknown limit, as demonstrated by the lightning storm and darkening clouds which appear whenever he arrives. Teleportation: While Jonathan hasn’t used this ability much. He has shown that he is capable of using it as he used it to teleport from the Milky Way Galaxy to the Andromeda Galaxy in an instant. Telekinesis: Jonathan uses telekinesis just as much as he uses his Gravity Manipulation. He has shown that he can rearrange the planets inside a solar system with a mere thought. With his Loslassen Release and True Celestial Form his powers in telekinesis is so much that he can move entire galaxies around and even rip the entire universe apart. Telepathy/ Mind Reading: Jonathan is able to listen to what the others are thinking of. Combat Experience: In addition to his godly abilities, Jonathan possesses centuries of combat experience which were transferred into his mind. While he usually relies on crushing his opponents with sheer power, he does at times use strategy. Forms Base: This is his normal or base form is what one would call. Whiles in it Jonathan is restricted to his normal physical stats but even then his physical stats in this are so far beyond superhuman as he is capable of feats such as hitting with the force of a supernova, blitz a group of people all of whom could run at speeds fifty times that of sound, ripping apart a planet which had a diameter of 100,000 km and gravity 10,000 times that of Earth with utter ease, etc Loslassen Release: Not much is know about this form besides the fact that it increases Jonathan's physical stats such as Strength, Stamina, Durability, Regeneration, etc in his base form an innumerable amount of times. However his speed doesn't seem to receive an upgrade. True Celestial Form: Similar to his Loslassen Release not much is know about this form besides the fact that it is Jonathan's final and ultimate form which enables him to use all of his powers to their full extent. He mostly uses this form when destroying who Universes. Feats # Teleported from the Milky Way Galaxy to the Andromeda Galaxy in an instant. # Ripped apart a planet which had a diameter of 100,000 km and gravity 10,000 times that of Earth with utter ease # Shattered an entire asteroid belt with a casual # Rearranged the planets in a Solar System with Telekinesis # Cut a super massive black hole, which was 200,000 light years wide in half # Caused Galactic Storms just by using his Loslassen Release # Tanked a Hypernova which could had energy comparable to that of a Trillion Supernovas # Tossed around multiple galaxies # Pulled half of a universe # Completely erased a Universe which had a diameter of 5.5 trillion light years Notable Attacks and Techniques Renaissance: This technique allows Jonathan to summon the souls of those he has killed in a variety of forms that either sprout from his body or swarm around him as an army numbering in the billions. These souls can also include animals such as horses and the weapons and abilities that the souls possessed in life. The souls appear manifesting exactly how it was when it was alive, personality, powers, and all. True Celestial Defense: Verteidigung: This technique completely surrounds Jonathan with six red shields. Each powerful enough to tank his True Celestial Destruction: Vertilgung a thousand times over. True Celestial Destruction: Vertilgung: A massive black orb will form in Jonathan's hands which he then releases. After it moves three meters away from Jonathan the orb will explode causing a massive explosion which is capable of completely erasing an entire universe which was 5.5 light years across. Keys: Base | Loslassen release | True Celestial Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:SDZ1217's Pages Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Forgotten Realms Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weather Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users